


Chained

by AngelsRedemtion



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, IT - Stephen King, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BAMF oc, Begging, F/M, Femdom, Genderfluid, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Merciful OC, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Pennywise, Powerful OC, Punishment, Sadistic OC, bottom pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsRedemtion/pseuds/AngelsRedemtion
Summary: Pennywise meets someone scarier than itself.
Relationships: Pennywise/Original Female Characters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Not Human

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist

Lyra had always known she wasn’t human.

Ever since she was a little girl shadows would dance at her command and nature would bow to her very presence. She once asked her mother how was she born but all she got was eyes filled with fear and dodged questions.

Ever since that day, her life had turned into a literal hell.

It started slow at first, a simple slap with an apology following straight after it. Then she started hitting her with her fists. 

Then a belt.

Then she started carving her up.

Yelling at her that she was a monster and that her daughter would never ask the questions she did. That she would never give birth to a monster.

And yeah, maybe her mother was right. Maybe she was a monster.

But her mother was wrong about one thing.

Monsters are not born, they are made.

******  
Lyra was seven when she started experimenting with her powers.

First she started with the shadows, which seemed to be the most drawn to her. She moved them around her room shaping the shadows into tendrils and wrapping them around her. Then she started controlling them to attack things. But, at that little experiment it seemed that they had a mind of her own.

They would try to overpower her and destroy her mind, looming over her like a dark, Black Sea.

She would always giggle at this. Eyes glowing an eerie red in the dark she forced them to, submission teeth a little too pointed for a child her age.

She never had a problem after that.

****

She was 9 when she discovered more of her powers. Which was Telekinesis and what she called Nature bending.

She discovered this at first when her mother was beating her, again, and she was just...so angry she didn’t understand why her mother hated her. She didn’t hurt anyone. She didn’t ask to be born. With all the rage and hatred burning inside of her she glared at the women and shouted. 

“GET OFF ME!!” Both in her mind and aloud.

All of a sudden an invisible force yanked her mother back. Not strong enough to totally fling her across the room but strong enough to make her stumble. Her mother looked confused before she looked down at her with an unreadable expression before stalking off, muttering about, “too many drinks” and,“the devils temptation”.

Her mother had chocked the incident up to a drunken stumble, but she knew better.

She had dragged her aching body to her room and tried to practice. She could move and lift small objects, as she had expected considering she was only nine.

A week later she learned of her nature bending powers. Some bullies were harassing her and insulted her calling her a monster and a freak.

She had lit his clothes on fire.

It wasn’t enough to kill him unfortunately but considerable enough for him to leave her alone. She was a curious little thing so she made it her mission to see if she could control any other elements. Fire was relatively easy for her. All she had to do was draw on her endless supply of anger and hatred. Once she did that she had a good sized flame in her hand. 

She ran to a lake and tried to Will the water to her. When that didn’t work she tried to concentrate her mind more and moved her hands in gestures. Slowly the water lifted and made a medium sized ball of water. 

She grinned and dropped it before working on wind. This one was a little tricky considering the element. The wind was elusive, free in a way neither of the elements were. So, she didn’t try to control it she guided it to do her bidding. The wind even lifted her up and threw her through the air, and started playing with her hair. 

Lyra giggles and laughs her heart out. She had never felt so alive in her nine years of living.

Earth was quite easy as well. All she did was calm her emotions and control the dirt. It was quite like how she used her telekinesis. 

Lyra was slowly gaining more and more power and the world and the great beyond weren’t ready for her.

****  
Lyra was 12 when she discovered more about Magic.

Her powers had grown considerably. Her fires larger, angrier. Her control over water even more powerful and suffocating. Her and the winds relationship had only grown. She thought of them as a very close friend. The earth practically shifted for her very presence wherever she walked so there was nothing much to say there.

Her mother was out of a business trip for about a month so she was free to do what she wanted. She had been browsing through the library when she stumbled across a magic book. Quite literally. She hadn’t seen them on the floor so she tripped right over them. She picked one up and read the title.

Magic for beginners 

She lifted a brow in interest and read through it. The book explained the basics and history of magic and how to use it.

According to the book magic users normally didn’t awaken their core until they were about her age now. But she had awakened hers when she was seven. 

It listed various branches of magic such as,

Summoning

Dark magic

Light magic 

Shifting magic 

Telekinesis 

Nature magic 

Dimension magic

Time magic 

Healing magic

Weapon magic 

Bonding magic

Mind magic

And so on and so forth.

Lyra grinned to herself as she bought the books and made her way home. She had plans, very dark plans and if she played her cards right. Everything would work out fine.

****  
Lyra was 16 when she killed her mother.

She had let her get away with quite a lot all her life in order for her to make herself feel better about her pathetic life but she had finally gone to far. She had found her books and collections and had tried to burn them. Screaming about satan and how she would purge the devil from her home. Her eyes had lit up a Fiery orange in her rage and she set the bitch on fire. Enjoying her screams as he slowly melted to death. Her blood boiling as she was burned alive from the inside out.

She moved the corpse over to the stove and cut it on and made it seem like the stove was left on while she burned up the rest of her house. But before that she took her stuff and left. Never to be seen in the city of New York again.

*****

Lyra was 24 years old when she heard of the monster lurking around the town of Derry. She had never believed in the ‘monsters’ humans believed in.

She wasn’t scared of them. There was no need.

Humans were the real monsters. Demons only followed their nature, humans were the ones who transformed themselves into grotesque Loathsome creature far beyond recognition.

That’s why, when she met the monster face to face herself, she couldn’t help but be hungry.

Hungry to destroy.


	2. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise May have bitten off more than he could chew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Penny forever because we need more of that shit in our lives

Lyra stared at the clown sitting on top of a trash can hissing at a turtle. She had come back from the grocery store after a shopping frenzy and had turned down an alley way as a shortcut to her home when she stumbled upon the scene.

She had masked her presence with her magic so she doubted they knew she was there. At a glance Lyra could immediately tell that neither the clown nor the turtle were of this world. It was just the feeling of them.

“Go away!” The clown hissed curling in on himself further as he swiped at the turtle again.

Cute.

Since the turtle was causing the clown obvious distress she made her presence known and walked right up to them and scooped the turtle up and walked away. 

The clown and the turtle both seemed to be in shock as she walked of with it. Lyra giggles to herself as she walked all the way to a nearby pond in the woods to throw the turtle in before walking away. But she stopped and threw a shout over her shoulder.

“It’s not nice to terrorize other beings like that!” She said snickering as she walked off.

The next day, Lyra could tell she had a shadow. 

Not just any shadow either.

This one was menacing in nature and dark.

She found herself amused.

It seemed she had gotten the attention of an adorable Itsy-bitsy spider.

****  
Pennywise was fascinated by his newly discovered human.

She was strange, different in a special way.

She smelled absolutely delicious. 

It hadn’t eaten in years and with Maturin showing up to mock and ridicule him hadn’t helped him at all. 

So he started to follow her.

He followed her throughout her day as she went to work in the garden store to when she went home. Other humans seemed to stay away from her, though it couldn’t fathom why it didn’t dwell to hard on it. He followed her in her house and waited until she was about to go to bed before he pounced.

He grabbed her by the arm and grinned a smile with to many teeth.

“Why hello Lyra, want to play?”

*****

Lyra scowled up at the creature in annoyance as he said her name. The thing had invaded her mind and she DIDN'T appreciate it. Lyra smirked and willed some chains she kept in her room to slowly crawl towards them silently and swiftly, like a snake.

Lyra grinned savagely and leaned closer to it. The clown leant away surprised and wary as she got closer to him.

“Oh, I’m QUITE ready to play. But are you?” She asked smirking.

The clown tilted its head confused and stepped away from her. Something telling it that it should back off.

But it was too late by then.

Lyra willed the chains to shoot out and wrap around the clowns arms and waist and yank him towards the bed. 

The clown yelped and struggled as it was pulled towards the bed. The chains moved to tie his arms and legs to the poles of the bed and pin his midsection down as she moved closer.

It growled and snapped at her as she looked over it fear and panic starting to leak into its eyes.

Lyra frowned and shot out her hand to grip the things neck.

“Now what shall I do with you? It would be SUCH a shame to kill a pretty thing like you.” She said as she tightened her grip.

The clowns breaths grew labored as it fought for breath trying to speak but not being able to.

Lyra loosened her grip to let him speak. He panted and gasped as he was finally allowed to breath and focused on her.

“Why are you here?” Lyra asked him.

The clown paused for a moment before speaking.

“I wanted to see if you were worthy.” It said. Voice raspy and holding a childlike tone in it. 

The thing was just getting cuter by the minute.

“Worthy of what?” Lyra asked confused.

“To be my master.” The clown responded honestly.

Lyra eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline in surprise before she grinned widely.

“And did I meet your expectations?” She purred, hand moving from the clowns neck to rub at his chest.

The clown twitched before letting out a hissed, “Yessss.”

Lyra lent back in amusement as she observed her new, apparent, pet. How had she gotten to this point?

“Why me?” Lyra questioned.

“Your different. You show no fear.” The clown responded. Lyra hummed as she willed the chains to let the clown go and let him sit up.

The clown sat up warily, as if he wasn’t certain if he was allowed to or not.

As he did that, Lyra took the time to observe him some more. His face seemed to have white makeup in it that was cracked along his forehead and red lines going up his face that reminded her of a cheetah. His lips were red and plump with 2 buck teeth long with another row of white teeth. He had on a clown suit that seemed worn with age and seemed to be falling apart. Finally his eyes were a nice baby blue and his hair a vivid orange that was styled almost like a lion's mane on his head.

He was gorgeous.

“I don’t think you introduced yourself.” She said amused

“I’m Pennywise the dancing clown!” He said proudly as he stood up and twirled.

“Well Penny. If you really want to be mine, I’ll have you know I don’t share.” Lyra said darkly as she gracefully stood up from her bed.

Penny grinned and purred.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Master.”

****  
After that day Penny hadn’t left her side. Sticking to her like glue as he followed her around like a lost puppy. He also seemed to have made it his mission to get a rise out of her. 

Either from fear or anger she didn’t know.

She had been walking to work listening to Penny chatter a mile a minute in her ear as he hanged off her shoulders when he asked her something.

“Can we do the stuff you do with other people?” He asked, eyes pleading and filled with a secret longing Lyra didn’t even think Penny himself knew of. Lyra smirked to herself. She had been wondering when Penny would finally burst from impatience and ask her what he had likely been dying to know for weeks. He had lasted a solid 2 weeks. Longer than what she expected.

“What stuff?” Lyra asked, knowing damn well what he was talking about but wanting to hear him say it.

Penny looked down at his feet and slowed to a stop, looking for all the world like a nervous child as he twisted and fiddled with his clothes and drew his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You know,” he wrapped his arms around himself, “the thing you did with those other guys. The bondage and the fucking.” He said

And Lyra grinned a grin that nearly split her face In half.

Oh, he must be aching for it.

“We’ll talk about it some more at home ok?” She said.

Penny nodded happily and grabbed her hand to drag her the rest of the way to the flower shop.

Oh, she was going to have SO much fun.


	3. Kneel for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!

It’s been a few weeks since Lyra had met Penny and she had a little fun challenge for him since their big talk a week ago.

*Flashback*

Lyra unlocked the door to her house and went inside Penny following close behind her and she gestured for him to sit on the couch.

He obeyed her and sat quietly with his head down until she was ready to talk. Lyra smirked, rounding the couch to slowly lower herself on it. 

What a good boy.

“So...you want to be THAT kind of pet huh?” Lyra said amused. She had her suspicions but that never quite counted for an actual confession.

He nodded with his head still down, long nimble fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Penny, I’m quite sure I asked you a question.” Lyra said casually with a dark undertone to her voice.

Penny looked up startled for a moment before he hurried to correct himself.

“Y-Yes, Master.” He said softly, yanking at his dirty shirt.

“Good boy.” She purred looking at her nervous clown on the couch before her and shivered at the high she felt at having this creature under her control.

Penny squirmed in his seat breathing heavily as he fought to stay where he was.

Ooh, so her pet had a praise kink did he?

Lyra stood up and walked towards him, “Stand and follow me Penny.” Lyra said softly, running her hand through his hair to calm his nerves.

He got up quickly and stumbled after her, almost bumping into a lamp. Lyra turns quickly to grab him by the waist and hold both his wrists behind his back. He looked surprised for a moment before he went limp in her grip, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Patience my adorable clown, I will give you what you want in due time but I need you to not rush things. The result will be so much better if you wait, can you do that for me?” Lyra muttered, leaning close to his ear and licking it. He shudders violently and nodded rapidly, stopping himself from humping up against her body inches from himself only just.

Lyra takes him by the hand and takes them to the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

“Now, if we’re going to do this I need to know what you don’t like and what you like. I don’t want to go into this and do something you don’t like and you panic.” Lyra explained to him. 

Penny looked surprised for a second before he ducked his head to try and hide his smile

“W-Well ...I don’t like the dark all that much unless your there with me and I ...don't like water.” Penny said softly shivering with flashbacks of painful memories that should stay hidden at the moment.

Lyra frowned before coming forward and patting i head. “Hush now, it’s alright. Let’s just finish this negotiation ok?” She asked softly.h

Penny purred and pushed his head further into the hand. “Yes my master..” 

*Flashback end*

At that time all they had done was seen what penny would be up for and what was totally off limits. Things like Drowning or suffocating was off the table, and total darkness would be a no go as well.

But the things like Shower sex and sensory deprivation(if the light was on) would probably be fine if he was constantly assured.

And as IF she wouldn’t make it her Utmost priority to keep her clown happy.

She had made preparations for their first scene and she was sure Penny would love it.

“Are you ready for our first scene baby?” She asked him softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Penny nodded eagerly, practically bouncing in place.

“Good,” she said smirking at him, a dark look over taking her poison green eyes, “Then kneel for me sweetheart.” She said scratching her fingernails down his throat and watching him shiver. She watches him slowly lower himself to his knees and looks up, looking so open and hungry for her. She could do anything to him and he’d just sit there and take it.

Lyra reached forward and pulled his head back as she attacked his mouth. Penny moaned and arched up into her, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he could. Lyra pushed him back a little so his back was against the couch. Lyra finally broke from the kiss for some air but not long after she started licking up the side of his neck and sucking Hickeys into it. 

“Ah! M-Master, pl-plea— oh!” His plea broke off into a loud moan as Lyra ran a hand down his chest to cup him through his costume. Lyra licked back into his mouth, taking a plump bottom lip between her teeth as she ravished him. 

“Begging already?” She said amused as she palmed in between his legs, enjoying herself immensely by just watching him squirm.

“W-Wait! Master, d-don’t t-touch there.” He moaned out, bucking his hips into her hand despite his words.

“Why ever not sweetheart?” She asked innocently, she knew what he was afraid of as soon as she touched him. She removed his shirt to reveal smooth milky skin, slightly cold to the touch. She leaned forward to lick and suck on one and rolled the other one between her fingers.

Penny shouted in pleasure strangely sensitive there and looked down at his chest in shock. Lyra Pat his ribs to bring him back to the present. 

“It’s…..different there.” He said slowly.

“How different?” She asked curiously.

“It’s not like a guys.” He continued.

“So, like a pussy?” She asked amused as she resumed rubbing him there.

“M-Mhm.” He nodded a moan in his throat as he threw his head back.

Lyra decided to move this to the basement and used her magic to teleport them and have them land softly on the bed. Penny startled and looked around wide eyes at the well, sex dungeon his master had brought them to.

The floor was tiled black and the walls a nice scarlet red pleasant to the eye. The lights were also shining a dim red lighting up the whole room giving off a calm feeling. Penny gulped when he saw all the equipment lining the walls. He was brought back to the present however, by Lyra taking his pants off and exposing his core to the slightly cool air.

He shivered and watched His master nervously as she inspected his ...extra appendages.

Lyra stares down at the teeth poking out of Penny’s pussy and runs her fingers down them in fascination. Penny moans and they retract back up into the folds. 

She had to taste him then.

She quickly ducked her head in between his legs and gave his core one hard wet lick and sucked at his larger than normal(way larger.) clit. Penny arched his back and clenched the bedsheets in his fists as he panted, whimpered moans and whines spilling out. 

“Master...please?.... I’ll be so good please? It feels so good.” He moaned, rolling his hips up into her mouth, not quite sure what exactly he was asking for. Now, while Penny has lived for thousands of years he hasn’t experienced what he’s experiencing now before. 

New sensations, new emotions, it was all quite new to him.

“Since you beg so prettily so me.” She cooed at him and slid a finger into him. Penny arched his back as he moaned and whimpered out pleas. Lyra got a high at how she had this beautiful and powerful creature just coming undone beneath her.

And he was HERS.

She’d kill anything that tried to take him from her.

She got up to three fingers before she decided he was ready. Penny whined as the fingers were taken out of him and looked to Lyra in question before her eyes widened at the sight of the strap on around her hips.

When she had gotten that he couldn’t tell you. All he knew was that he felt empty and a hunger he’s never felt before.

She came closer and slowly started to slide in. Penny moaned long and loud at the slow stretch. Lyra bottomed out and licked her lips. She rolled her hips slowly as not to overwhelm her clown before picking up the pace until she was pounding into him. 

Penny shouted in bliss, so caught up in his pleasure he didn’t noticed himself shredding the sheets beneath him.

His teeth started to poke out and grab the dick fucking in and out of him. 

“Keep those teeth in!” She said sharply.

Penny flinched before willing them back in. He tried covering his face to get away from her stare.

“I-I’m sorry.” He stutters.

She bummed as she leaned down to lick his pale, white neck. “No need, you are a good boy after all.” She said as she pulled out to turn him over for a new position. 

Penny found himself on his hands and knees and his back bowed pinned to the bed. Giving him no time to prepare himself Lyra slides right back into his tight wet hole.

“Ah!” Penny yelped.

“Shh.” Lyra hushed as she grabbed his hips to pull him back roughly on her cock. She also snaked her hand under him to rub at his clit.

Penny cried out in pain mixed with pleasure as he was put under the stimulation at two sides unsure whether to thrust back or to rock forward.

“M-Master! I’m about to— I can’t— please!” Penny begged as he was filled with an unfamiliar heat spreading through his body. 

“It’s ok Baby clown. Cum for me.” She growled in his ear.

Penny choked on a moan as he came all over Lycra’s hand and slumped to the bed.

Lyra pulled out of him carefully and licked her fingers of the juices on her fingers that tasted strangely sweet.

“Your MINE.” She said possessively and leaned forward to kiss him. She grabbed a hand cloth from a side table and clean the sweat and cum off him and tucked him under the sheets.

“Yours.” Penny replied sleepily feeling so safe and content for the first time in hundreds of years.


End file.
